megacrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Wold Newton Family
The Wold Newton Family consists of the descendants of those present in when a radioactive meteorite fell near the village of Wold Newton, East Riding of Yorkshire, England at around 3 o'clock, on Sunday, 13 December, causing a number of mutations including enhanced strength and intelligence, along with a strong desire to either do great good or evil. The passengers' offspring intermarried, partly due to breeding by the Arisians, and some of their children and grandchildren became agents in the Elder Gods-Archdevils conflict. Since some of those present during the Wold Newton meteor landing already carried the nephilite spiritual strain, it is believed that it was largely increased by the meteor's radiation. Legend *Wold-Newton meteorite survivor *Descendant of a Wold-Newton meteorite survivor *Ancestor of a Wold-Newton meteorite survivor or descendant *Other relation of a Wold-Newton meteorite survivor or descendant D *'Alice Darcy' Mother of James Sharpe by David Sharpe. *'Fitzwilliam Darcy' Father of Fitzwilliam Bennet Darcy and Alice Darcy by Elizabeth Bennett. *'Fitzwilliam Bennett Darcy' Father of Athena Darcy by Agatha Jansenius. E *'David Evans' Father of Lily Evans by Susan Pevensie. *'Lily Evans' Mother of Harry Potter by James Potter I. H *'Antiope "Wonder Woman III" Hall' Daughter of Hector "Sandman III" Hall and Hippolyta "Wonder Woman II/Fury" Trevor. *'Daniel "Dream" Hall' Son of Hector "Sandman III" Hall and Hippolyta "Wonder Woman II/Fury" Trevor. *'Hector "Sandman III" Hall' Father of Antiope "Wonder Woman III" Hall and Daniel "Dream" Hall. *'Mycroft Holmes I' Father of Siger Holmes by Carlita Vernet. *'Mycroft Holmes II' Father of William Holmes and Elizabeth Holmes by Charlotte Lumley. *'William Holmes' Father of Violet Holmes by Diane Plowright. *'Sherlock Holmes' Father of Raffles Holmes by Marjorie Raffles, father of John Hamish Adler and Scott Adler by Irene Adler. *'Siger Holmes' Father of Mycroft Holmes II, Sigrina Holmes, and Sherlock Holmes by Violet Rutherford *'Sigrina Holmes' Mother of Denis Nayland Smith by John Vanistart Smith. *'Violet Holmes' Mother of John Reston by James Bond. P *'Roger Pevensie' Father of Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, and Lucy Pevensie by Helen Blackadder. *'Susan Pevensie' Mother of Lily Evans by David Evans. *'Diana "Wonder Woman I" Prince' Mother of Hippolyta "Wonder Woman II/Fury" Trevor by Stephen Trevor. *'Harry Potter' Father of James Potter II, Lily Potter, and Albus Potter by Hermione Weasley. R *'Alice Rutherford' Mother of John "Tarzan" Clayton III by John Clayton II. *'Alicia Rutherford' Mother of Jesse Clayton and WIlliam Clayton by Cecil Clayton. *'George Rutherford' Father of Henry Rutherford and Scott Rutherford by Elizabeth Cavendish. *'Henry Rutherford' Father of Edward Rutherford, George Rutherford, Violet Rutherford, and Venetia Rutherford by Serena Blakeney. *'Howard Rutherford' Father of Diana "Wonder Woman I" Prince by Hippolyta of Themyscira. *'Edward Rutherford' Father of Alice Rutherford and James Rutherford by Marguerite Blakeney. *'James Rutherford' Father of Howard Rutherford by Elizabeth Tanner. *'Violet Rutherford' Mother of Mycroft Holmes II, Sigrina Holmes, and Sherlock Holmes by Siger Holmes. S *'James Sharpe' Father of Amelia Sharpe by Calliope Lydgate. *'Amelia Sharpe' Mother of David Evans by Robert Evans. T *'Hippolyta "Wonder Woman II/Fury" Trevor' Mother of Antiope "Wonder Woman III" Hall and Daniel "Dream" Hall. External links *The Secret History of the Wold Newton Universe *Wold Newton Resource Wiki *The Wold Newton Universe Category:Groups